


Some Nights

by SpectrumSpeed



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumSpeed/pseuds/SpectrumSpeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji has trouble falling asleep, and Taiga isn't doing any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I posted publicly! It's also hence one of the first things I wrote, so, yeah. I'm still iffy on the wording of the last line, but I've yet to think of something better.

Some nights Ryuuji lay awake, unable to sleep. He'd sit and stare out the window, across to the quietness of her apartment. He'd imagine her barging in out of nowhere, raising her voice and causing a ruckus in these ungodly hours, bugging him about something or other. Anything to save him from this sleepless night.

Other nights, Taiga sat up in her bed, shivering despite the thick blanket. She looked outside at the darkened window, wanting nothing more than to jump across to the other side, to the boy on the other side, and order him to hold her and keep her warm. She didn't know how much longer she could take the biting cold.

One night, they were both up. They looked at the lights, burning across from each other. They waited, hesitated. Who would make the first move? Who would close the distance?

Ryuuji got up and went to the window, intending to ask her to come over for a little while. Taiga was already at hers. Neither said a word, but both nodded. She heaved herself up on her balcony, and jumped across and landed right in front of him.

“...Hold me,” she demanded, not quite looking him in the eyes. He chuckled, and obediently took her in his warm and gentle arms.

That night, they both finally got a good night's sleep.


End file.
